Don't Jump To Conclusions
by awkwardlysuper
Summary: Misaki thinks that Usami is avoiding him, and he jumps at conclusions he shouldn't have.


Misaki found himself sitting alone in the living room of the apartment. Class had ended early, so he had rushed home, only to find it completely empty. "I wonder where Usagi-san went off to." He asked himself. It wasn't the first time Misaki had come home to an empty apartment. It had been happening more and more frequently this past week. Of course he wondered what Usagi-san was doing, why he came home late at night. He tried to keep the bad thoughts from forming in his head, but they were getting harder and harder to suppress. 'Is he trying to avoid me? Is this his way of sending me hints that he wants me gone? Does he not love me anymore? Has he found someone else?' he thought inwardly. "No!" he yelled jumping up from the couch. "He wouldn't do that. He loves me." Sitting back down, he let out a sigh. Any other time, he wouldn't have doubted Usagi-san's love for him. But this had been going on for about a week. With worry clogging his brain and heart, Misaki set out to the kitchen to get started on dinner.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'm home" called out Usami stepping into the house.

"Welcome back," replied Misaki, looking at the clock. Usami noticed him staring at the time and replied "I'm sorry I'm late, something important came up."

"Oh...o-okay," was all Misaki could say. Just then, the phone rang, and Misaki rushed to pick it up.

"Hello? Usami residence."

" Oh hi, is Akihiko home?" asked a very deep male voice, a voice that Misaki didn't recognize.

"U-umm yeah, hold on one second...Usagi-San, it's for you," he said handing Usami the phone. Who was this person? Was this the guy Usagi-san was spending all his time with?

"Thanks Misaki." Usami mumbled grasping the phone. "Hey, what have I told you about calling here. ….I've seen you this whole entire week...yes I got home safely. You didn't have to call." he said smiling at the phone. Not bearing to hear him talk to the person that was replacing him in Usami's heart, Misaki walked away, eyes cast down.

"Hey, I'll call you later." said Akihiko, noticing Misaki walking away. He hadn't missed the sad face Misaki was sporting. "And thank you for everything." With that he hung up the phone, and went looking for Misaki.

"Misaki where are you?"

Usami found him upstairs, sitting in the middle of their bed. "Misaki, what's wrong?" asked Usami, troubled by the look in Misaki's eyes.

'What's wrong?' Misaki thought inwardly, scrunching up his eyes. 'You ignore me. You're never home. You've replaced me already. How could you not know what was wrong?' But all Misaki managed to say was "N-nothing."

Aware that Misaki was lying to him, Usami wrestled Misaki down on their bed and with Usami on top of him, he asked him one more time.

"Misaki, what's wrong? And don't lie this time."

Looking up to his eyes, Misaki felt rage start building up inside of him. How dare he lead him on? How dare he try to pretend he still cared for him? Seeing he wasn't going to get an answer soon, Usami leaned down and captured Misaki's lips. That broke Misaki out of his trance.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING CHEATER!" he yelled out wrestling to get free.

That stopped Usami in his tracks, shocked at the words Misaki had just said. "C-C-Cheater? What are you talking about?"

But it was too late. Seeing Usami shocked, Misaki used the opportunity to get away from Usami and run downstairs.

"Misaki, wait!" screamed Usami realizing that the boy was gone. 'Shit, that boy runs fast.' Racing downstairs to catch up to Misaki, Usami only came to find an open front door. "Fuck!" he yelled out racing out the door and trying to reach Misaki before he lost him forever. 'He called me a cheater. What? How? Why? What s wrong with this boy?'

Finally reaching the front entrance of his apartment complex, Usami saw Misaki hunched over on the sidewalk. Walking slowly as to not scare him, Usami walked closer only to hear the heart wrenching sobs escaping Misaki's lips. It broke his heart.

"Misaki," he said, just above a whisper, but loud enough that Misaki heard him.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why Misaki?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Was it because I struggle every time you try something on me? Am I just not good enough for you? WHAT WAS IT?"

"Misaki, love, I have no idea what you are talking about..." By this point, Usami was utterly confused. "Misaki, you always have been more than enough for me, it's you, and only you."

"Oh yeah," Misaki looked up with a sneer, "Why don't you tell that to the person you're fucking huh?"

"What?"

"That guy on the phone, that's the guy you've been spending your time with hasn't it? You would rather spend time with him than with me. ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS TELL ME YOU WERE TIRED OF ME! I WOULD HAVE LEFT YOU ALONE!"

Finally realizing where Misaki's thoughts had gone, Usami chucked. "Misaki, do you have any proof of what you are saying?"

"N-No, but I don't see you denying it."

"I'm not going to deny it Misaki. There is no point in lying to you."

Misaki was taken back. He was supposed to deny it. Suppose to profess his love once again. He was speechless. Noticing his shock, and to prevent Misaki from running again, Usami grabbed Misaki by the waist and brought him closer to his body.

"Misaki, I _have_been spending a lot of time away from you. But I think that you will come to agree with me that it was for a good cause." Smiling down at him, Usami grabbed Misaki by his hand and got down on one knee.

"Misaki, I don't know how many times I've told you, but I never want you to forget this. You're it for me. I love you more than I love anybody else. I love you more than I love myself. I can't and won't see my life without you." And with that he took out a black box and opened it, to show an exquisite band with the inscription, _I'm yours forever- Usami Akihiko_. Looking back at Misaki's wide eyes he kissed his hand and asked, "Misaki, will you marry me?"

Misaki was stunned. 'Wait, why, how, why is he proposing to me? Isn't he going to tell me he found someone better?'

Seeing Misaki's glazed look, Usami got up and kissed Misaki full on the lips. It was different from any of their other kisses. Misaki could feel how much Usami loved him through that kiss, more than he had ever before. With tears in his eyes, Misaki eagerly kissed back. Breaking apart, Misaki looked straight into Usami's eyes. "W-What about the guy on the p-phone?"

"Misaki, he's an old friend, who just happens to own a jewelry shop. The best one in the country. I've been looking for the perfect ring to give you."

"Wait, so you're not cheating on me?" asked Misaki, obviously still in shock.

"No Misaki, I haven't. You are all I need. All I want."

"I-I'm sorry Usagi-san. I haven't seen you in a whole week, only here and there, I thought-"

He was interrupted by Usami's lips on him. "Misaki," breathed out Usami, "you still haven't answered my question."

Realizing that he had been too shocked to give Usami a proper answer, he looked up at Usami with fresh tears in his eyes. These weren't out of sorrow, coming from a broken heart. These were tears that shed at the thought of spending the rest of his life with the one he truly loved. Usami started panicking that Misaki would reject his proposal and it was evident in his face. With a smile, Misaki decided to put the man out of his misery.

"Yes Usagi-san. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Placing the band on Misaki's finger, Usami brought both of their lips together, uniting as one, just how they would both be, from now on and forever.

**Yes, in my mind, they are married. :)**

**R&R **


End file.
